helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Funaki Musubu
|caption = Funaki Musubu, February 2014 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 141cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2013-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2013-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 20th Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Funaki Musubu (船木結) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project, she officially joined on September 22, 2013 alongside six other girls. Biography Early Life Funaki Musubu was born on May 10, 2002 in Osaka, Japan. 2013 Funbaki participated in the 12th generation auditions, and made it to the finals, but was not chosen to join Morning Musume. On September 22, a self-introduction video of Funaki was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel, revealing that she was a new member of the program. On December 7, Funaki was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru and Haga Akane, all seven girls did a dance performance of Juice=Juice's Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne. 2014 Funaki participated as a backup dancer in the Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~. Personal Life Education= When Funaki joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a fifth year elementary school student.TOP YELL, 2013-11 Issue. Release Date: 2013-10-07. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her sixth year of elementary school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Funaki Musubu has acquired: *'Nakanishi Kana:' She gets along well with S/mileage member Nakanishi Kana.http://helloproradio.com/2014/08/31/ss1422-84-2014-08-24/ "SS1422 #84". 2014-08-24. *'Haga Akane:' She also gets along well with Morning Musume member Haga Akane. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Funaki Musubu: *'Funakki' (ふなっき): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Funaki Musubu (船木結) *'Nickname:' Funakki (ふなっき) *'Birthday: ' *'Birthplace: ' Osaka, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Eastern Zodiac:' Horse *'Western Zodiac:' Taurus *'Height:' 141cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09-22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Magic tricks, Skipping *'Hobbies:' PC (personal computer) *'Motto:' "Itsumo egao!" (いつも笑顔!; Always smile!) *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Favorite Sport:' Soccer (Football) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Kimagure Princess" *'Looks Up To: ' Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) Works Magazines *2014.02.22 UTB (with Tanabe Nanami & Haga Akane) *2014.07.10 JUNON (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Makino Maria, Sasaki Rikako, Niinuma Kisora, Danbara Ruru) *2014.07.24 B.L.T. (with Danbara Ruru) Trivia *She has said that she is shy. * She thinks that she won't lose to any other member in the speed of her skipping. * Her dreams are to join Morning Musume, and to become an idol who is good at expressions. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she thought she could study more. *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was gradually becoming friends with the seniors that she admires and being able to dance for MV filming. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was losing parts of the new-member dance at the Nama Tamago Show. *She was the most inexperienced and roughest out of the 12th generation finalists, but spent all her free time during the training camp practicing and the teachers gave her a seal of approval with her tremendous growth throughout the 3 days. *She is the shortest member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, as well as the shortest current member of Hello! Project. At 141cm, she has beaten Taguchi Natsumi's record of 145cm in height. *She is the youngest out of her Kenshuusei generation, as well as the youngest out of the current lineup of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *After her first Kenshuusei performance, she said that she had been so scared beforehand, but once she saw everyone's faces as she stepped foot on stage, she felt relaxed and happy. She thought the glowsticks were pretty and she wants to see that sight again. *She participated in the Morning Musume audition because she liked them. Her friends had been talking about how much they admired them, how cool they were with their singing and formation dances, and wanted to be in the group. From there she started to get into them and decided to audition. * According to an interview on JUNON Magazine released in July 2014, Funaki hopes on getting a deep pink member color. *Tsunku's comments: "Please try copying different songs and dances from what you would usually listen to so that you can dance to most any kind of music. Your singing isn't quite there yet, so first is rhythm." See Also *Funaki Musubu Gallery *Funaki Musubu Concerts & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014 *Other blogs: Morning Musume/Berryz Koubou/C-ute tour blog Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:2013 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:May Births Category:2002 Births Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Taurus Category:Members from Osaka Category:Blood Type O Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Funaki Musubu Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member